Warriors: An Enemy's Return
by Kipper-Da-TimeCat
Summary: "Our lost enemies seek revenge. Only the Song of the Sparrow and the Fallen Spark will fade them once more." That is the prophecy that the young cat of ForestClan, Sparrowkit, receives. But she hasn't a clue what it means, and danger is lurking just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story may not continue. It's simply a work in progress. Also, the other clans may be up here soon. Remember to comment your ideas and/or warrior names and descriptions, and they'll be used! The other two clans are NightClan (Like River and Shadow) and IceClan (Like Wind and their own clan). Thanks!**

**CHARACTERS-**

ForestClan

Special Abilities: They have tough paw pads for climbing rocks and trees. They can jump higher than any other Clan. They are sleek and strong.

Prey: Normal forest prey; eagles and hawks

Camp: In a small ditch surrounded by magnolia trees; half is up against a cliff. The entrance is a thin tunnel made from thorns. . . It has been widened over time. There is a river that flows through the middle of camp. It often provides most of the moss along with the magnolia trees.

Territory: A large forest with a few creeks running through it. There is also a small cliff and tons of rocks/rock piles.

Meeting spot: High-branch. . . A magnolia branch above a small stone pile that is easily reached

Leader: Leafstar, an old, tortoise-shell she-cat with holly-green eyes

Den: A small, cozy tunnel underneath high-branch

Deputy: Thunderstrike, a strong brown-and-tan tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Frostpetal, a white she-cat with a few blue-grey patches and icy blue eyes

Den: A cave in the side of the cliff. . . a fresh river runs through it

App: Poppypaw

Warriors:

Den: a tunnel underneath the roots of a magnolia tree that has many connecting tunnels that form the dens.

Amberleap, a slim tan-and-white she-cat with a darker stripe down her back; light brown eyes

App: Cometpaw

Coppertail, a long-legged, light brown tom with darker legs; bright amber eyes

Frostcloud, a silver she-cat with black stripes and deep blue eyes

App: Fallenpaw

Firestorm, a handsome tom with a flame-colored and tan pelt with green eyes

Swiftbreeze, a slim, grey-and-white she-cat with light brown eyes

Darkfall, a strong, black tom with a single white spot over his left eye and long claws with dark orange eyes

Pineclaw, a brown tabby tom with grey-ish eyes

Roseheart, a white-and-cream she-cat with soft, pink-ish eyes

Briarfrost, a light-brown-and-white tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

App. Dawnpaw

Thornclaw, a dark brown tom with black stripes and dark brown eyes

Dawnfeather, a white she-cat with light wisps of ginger-tan and soft, heather-colored eyes

Flamepelt, a flame-colored tom with patches of ginger-brown and amber eyes

Ivymoon, a grey-and-white she-cat with one blue eye and the other green

App: Lightningpaw

Twigsnap, a calico tom with brown eyes

Shrewfur, a brown she-cat with tan spots and stripes and green eyes

Fawnspot, a creamy colored she-cat with white rectangular spots along her back and rump; bright amber eyes

Apprentices:

Den: Underneath a large, sheltering, umbrella-like bush (Japanese Maple)

Lightningpaw, a black tom with white stripes, paws, eye spots, and over his muzzle. Yellow eyes

Poppypaw(medicine cat apprentice), a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Cometpaw, a black tom with a white tail, eyes, and paws; deep blue eyes

Dawnpaw, a tortoise shell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Fallenpaw, a dark grey she-cat with random spots and patches of fire-colored fur; bright green eyes

Queens:

Nursery: A small cave with a thorn bush protecting the outside that makes a perfect play spot for kits. The bush make a wall-like stucture that can only be leapt over.

Swiftfire, a tan-and-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Sparrowkit)

Silverwing, a silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (mother to Goldenkit, Featherkit, and Bluekit)

Maplefeather, a tortoise shell she-cat with white patches on her eyes and paws; soft green eyes (mother to Spottedkit and Hawkkit)

Kits:

Sparrowkit, a light, sandy-colored she-kit with a ginger back and a thin wisp of white on her underbelly. One eye is hazel, the other is forest green

Featherkit, a tan-and-white spotted she-kit with silver-blue eyes

Goldenkit, a light ginger she-kit with golden eyes

Spottedkit, a tortoise shell she-kit with random white flecks and bright green eyes

Bluekit, a silver tom with one gray-blue paw and ice blue eyes.

Elders:

Rosepetal, a gentle calico she-cat with soft amber eyes

Owleyes, a brown tom with a sharp orange gaze

Pebblestreak, a grey tom with silver streaks and dark blue eyes

**This is only the start. I'll post the first chapter in a bit! :3**


	2. Chapter One

Sparrowkit crouched beneath a low-covering bramble as the Dusk Patrol passed. She dared not breathe, as even the smallest plume of her icy breath on the breeze could give away her position immediately. She had earlier checked the wind, making sure she was down-wind of the unknowing Warriors. Once they were all gone- Darkfall, Pineclaw, Briarfrost, and Ivymoon- she stepped away from the frost-covered bush. She thanked StarClan her sandy colored pelt had helped with the hiding, along with her snow-white underbelly. She walked swiftly and silently through the snow to the largest magnolia tree in ForestClan's territory.

_'This should be the apprentice's practice tree,' _she thought to herself. She quickly unsheathed her claws and set her front paws against the trunk.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" she asked Bluekit, who had been waiting on the lowest branch.

"Sure, why not? Why? You _scared?" _Bluekit teased. Sparrowkit shot him a dagger-sharp glare.

"It's not that, _scat face, _I just don't wanna get in trouble, unlike you."

"Hey, I'm not a-!"

"_SPARROWKIT!" _someone cut in. Paws were thrumming towards the two. And of course, it was Sparrowkit's older brother, Cometpaw. "_What _in StarClan's name are you _doing?!" _

Sparrowkit gulped. "Err... climbing...?"

_"By yourself?"_

"No Bluekit was-" She looked up. Of_ course. _That stupid fur ball had abandoned her. "Well, _was _here."

"Lemme guess. It was _his _idea." Cometpaw said with an annoyed expression.

"Actually, yeah." Sparrowkit muttered under her breath. "But I should've stopped him."

"Now let's get ba-"

"Wait, just..." she interrupted. "Can I just... Try?"

"Sparrowkit, we need t-"

"I know, I know, but _please?_ I know what to do!"

Cometpaw rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine, what ever. But be quick, for StarClan's sake! I don't wanna be caught out here, especially not by _Amberleap."_

"Haha! Yea, no problem. Thanks!" And with that, she sunk her claws into the soft bark and darted up. She was easily at the highest point in no time- she was as nimble as a squirrel. The kit was clearly built for climbing.

"Sparrowkit, we really need to go." Cometpaw said a little while later. His eyes were darting around, his ears perked to see if anyone was watching.

"A-alright..." she stammered, her whole body shivering with cold.

"Cold much?" Cometpaw asked with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up," Sparrowkit said playfully, grinning down at her bother. She leapt down, branch by branch, with obvious ease. She plopped down with a _crunch! _onto the snow-covered ground and followed her brother back to camp. She said good-night before departing to the nursery. Before curling up, she beckoned Bluekit outside.

"Coward!" she hissed silently, her tail flicking in annoyance. "Abandoning me like that, leaving me to my brother." Then she grinned smugly. "Lucky for me, I'm apparently an 'expert'." She flexed her claws while glaring at Bluekit harshly.

"You little pile of fox-dung! I'm no coward!" he hissed back, clearly taken aback by her sudden and unusual anger.

"You'll never make a Warrior if you're so quick to abandon your own Clanmates," she shot back with a _duh _face. Before he could respond, she whipped around and trotted into the nursery, where she curled up next to her mother and closed her eyes for the night.

...

Sparrowkit stared around in wonder. _Where am I?_ she asked herself. Tall, leafless trees stretched to the starless sky. A scent of death and fear clung to every stalk of dried, crumpled grass. Mist shrouded around everything.

"I'm coming back." She heard someone hiss. She whipped her head around, trying to see something or some_one,_ but no eyes glinted in the darkness. Quivering, she stepped back.

"And you will _not _stop me!" someone screeched. Claws raked down her spine as she nearly screamed from terror. She ran as hard as she could with her small, stubby legs, but the wound in her back slowed her to an agonizing limp.

"Help me!" she cried. "Help!"

"No one... _touches_... the kit!" A bright flash, then, a void of nothing. Suddenly, what seemed to be den walls were surrounding her. The once painful rip had dimmed down to a small sting. At one end of the den, a beautiful tortoise shell she-cat was working with the herbs.

"Oh, you're up earlier than expected!" she said with a sweet smile. Stars glinted in her fur.

"Who. . .am... am I dead?" Sparrowkit stuttered. She looked down at her fluffy white chest. As far as she could tell, no stars.

The she-cat smiled again. "No, my dear. You still have many things to do in your life time."

"Once again, who are you?"

"And that cannot be answered." she turned away. "I only saved you because you're part of something more." "What do y-" but she was fading. "What- no! Stop! _STOP!"_ The void returned. Then a voice- "Our lost enemies seek revenge. Only the Song of the Sparrow and the Falling Spark will fade them once more."

...

Sparrowkit woke with a jolt. _Great,_ she thought to herself._ Another medicine den._ She perked her head up and winced as her neck pulled on her scar. She looked around and saw Frostpetal working away busily off in her little corner.

"Frostpetal?" she called weakly. She hated the wisp in her voice.

"Yes, dear?" she responded. She turned her head to gaze at the young kit."When can I leave?"

"Right after I get that wound healed up. So, tell me, what happened? Your mother says that at first, blood was _pouring _from your back, but then- it just... stopped. And she said she watched as the scratch appeared, and you yelped in your sleep."

"I-I... I honestly don't know. I was dreaming, and then... I was in this place... Really, really dark, tall, leafless trees, and everything was _dead._ Just _dead. _Then I heard this voice, saying, "I will return" and it... well, he...kept chanting. Then _he _screeched something like, "And you will not get in my way!" and that's when he scratched me. Someone else said "You will not touch the kit" and then I was just in this medicine den with this tortoise shell she-cat and... yeah."

Snowpetal gaped, her eyes wide. "A tortoise shell?"

"Yeah."

"Did anyone... say something? Like a prophecy?"

"Actually, yeah. I think..." Sparrowkit racked her memory. "Oh, yeah! Something like this: 'Our lost enemies seek revenge. Only the Song of the Sparrow and the Falling Spark will fade them once more...' Whatever _that_ means."

Frostpetal continued to stare. "I'll be... right back." She darted out of the den and ran straight for Leafstar's den. Bluekit ran in after the medicine cat had left. "Are you alright?" he asked fervently, almost licking her back.

"Dude, I'm _fine._"

"Are you sure? That looks painful-"

Sparrowkit continued to stare at him with her brows furrowed. "Just... shut up and leave, will you?" Bluekit gave her a hurt glance that quickly turned to anger.

"Fine then!"

Sparrowkit sighed in relief."Oh, and get Goldenkit for me."

"Fine." And with that, he stalked out of the den. Goldenkit was there a few moments later, hammering her with questions.

"What was it like? Could you run fast enough? Did you almost _die? _Ooh, that would be scary. Do you know who-"

"Great _StarClan, _Goldenkit! One at a time!" Sparrowkit exclaimed, trying not to let her annoyance show.

With an embarrassed shuffle, Goldenkit responded quietly, "Heh, sorry." Sparrowkit purred in amusement, then answered her questions.

"It was all... dark, no stars, and dead, really. No, I couldn't run very fast at all. There was mud everywhere. Yeah, I almost_ died. _But I'm fine now. And no... I haven't the slightest clue on who attacked me. It was almost as if no one was there, just a something. It's hard to explain." Goldenkit stared, obviously dumbfounded, and curled her fluffy tail around her paws.

"Wow," she breathed. "That sounds terrifying."

"Oh, it was!" Sparrowkit responded. "Now can I please get some re-"

The sound of surprised gasps and murmurs ran through the Clan outside as someone ran in, panting heavily. When Sparrowkit opened her jaws, she immediately smelled a tomcat, one of another Clan.

"Goldenkit, a tom!" she exclaimed, stading up swiftly. She winced as pain swept through her injured back.

"How can you tell? All I can smell is IceClan stench!" Wrinkling her nostrils, she stepped outside to see what the commotion was about. Sparrowkit followed more slowly, her curiosity outweighing the pain.

In the clearing sat a large tom, his face strained with worry. He was silver and tan with deep amber eyes, and he had two kits set in front of him. Both seemed asleep, and they looked about six moons- which was Sparrowkit's age."I have no further explanation other than the fact that you must take in these kits. I'm sorry for the short notice, but-"

"We understand," Leafstar stated calmly. "I presume the mother is in this Clan?"

"Yes, Leafstar," the tom said, dipping his head in respect. "And now I must go."

With that, he blundered out of the camp and ran back towards IceClan territory. The two kits sat in the middle of camp, clearly dazed, while other cats started to mill around, discussing their disbelief, while others went and tried to comfort the two. After further scenting, Sparrowkit found that one was a tom, and one a she-kit. She walked over as fast as her scar would allow her and tried to introduce herself to the frightened cats. At that same time, the Sun-High Patrol bounded in, laden with prey. At the sight of the new cats, Fawnspot bounded over, dropping the rabbit she had been carrying.

"My kits!" she wailed. She shoved her way through the crowd and licked their heads furiously. "What are you doing...?"

"F-father dropped us o-off," stammered the she-kit. She was a calico with random splotches of creamy-tan fur and bright green eyes. Everyone stared in a stunned silence.

"_What _in the name of _StarClan _is _happening?"_ Pineclaw hissed furiously as he bounded into the hollow. His tail bushed up and lashed in obvious anger. "Leafstar, you can't let these kits in! Banish them! And Fawnspot, too! She broke the Warrior C-"

_"Enough, _Pineclaw!" Thunderstrike said. "Remember the great leader of Thunder? Firestar? Well, _he _was a _kittypet_. And if Bluestar hadn't let him in, things would be very different. ForestClan wouldn't even exist, for StarClan's sake! Things happen all the time. So shut it, before I slice that look off your face."

Silence.

Sparrowkit stood still in admiration. She had always adored Thunderstrike; she's make a brilliant leader one day. After all, Leaftstar was clearly getting old...

Sparrowkit quickly shook out her fur, fury rising and forming a knot in her throat. "But _really, _Pineclaw, Thunderstrike is right. Fawnspot and her kits have the right to stay here!" she muttered, almost inaudibly. To Sparrowkit's horror, it had been enough.

"_What _did you say?" Pineclaw hissed. "Because I don't need some mouse-brained _kit _telling me what to d-"

"I said _enough!" _Thunderstrike said again, almost yelling. "Everyone, continue on. I don't care if you disagree with Leafstar's choice; she is our leader, and you should learn to respect her! Now get on. I'm pretty sure Swiftbreeze had a Border Patrol over to the NightCan border to lead. Take Darkfall, Coppertail, and Shrewfur with you." As their names were called, the cats quietly slipped out of camp and headed to the border. Meanwhile, everyone had stalked away to their dens, attempting to escape the cold and discuss the events that had taken place.

Huffing with annoyance, Sparrowkit made her way to the others, slightly limping and wincing at every bad paw step.

"Hiya! I'm Sparrowkit," she said kindly. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Maplekit," said the calico, "and this is my brother, Lynxkit." The tom shivered, his sky-blue eyes staring at the ground. He was white with sand-colored patches and an extra tuft of fur on the tips of his ears.

"I-is he alright...?" Sparrowkit asked nervously. Lynxkit gazed at her for a moment, then stood up and shook himself, as if to shake away the shock like water droplets.

"I'm fine," he murmured. "Sorry."

"Nah, you're fine!" Sparrowkit said cheerfully. "Here- lemme get the medicine cat, Frostpetal. She can help you guys out."


	3. Important Notice, Please Read

**Attention to all readers of An Enemy's Return:**

** I am questioning whether or not I should continue with this story. I've been rather inactive lately, I know, and I'm sorta lost on what to write. I'm not even quite sure if anyone finds an interest in this fanfic anymore. If I should continue, please let me know so that I can finish and post Chapter 2, then resume with writing. Thank you for your time, and have a nice day/evening. :3**


End file.
